The invention relates to a roofing element of the type essentially consisting of adhesive foam plastic whose surface facing upwards in the mounted position is provided with a covering plate. It has been difficult with the heretofore known roofing elements of this type to obtain an adequate stability to changing moisture and temperatures and the consequent variations in pressure under the roofing felt. The object of the present invention is to provide a roofing element obviating these drawbacks and being mechanically solid.